Showers for use by individuals to wash off are present in virtually every home in the United States, and are similarly widely found in many countries throughout the world. Such showers are also prevalent in many institutional facilities where people live and/or play, including hotels and health clubs.
Understandably, the water quality may vary widely between such facilities. Further, since many people find themselves showering in many difficult locations (such a travelers in many different hotel rooms) where they cannot readily know the water quality, it is important not only for water quality in the shower but also for peace of mind of the person showering that the water be filtered.
However, providing suitable filtering in so many locations, where the filter must in many instances fit in existing facilities which were built without intending to have filters, all the while providing reliable filtering over long periods of time (as long as the existing facility exists) is a daunting task.